I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by Spazzer Monkey
Summary: Demona remembers her mating ceremony with Goliath while spying in on his marriage to Elisa.


I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me

Author's Note: Gargoyles, and all characters within this story, are property of Disney. I've merely stolen them so that I can let Demona suffer. Poor girl. Mwahahahaha.

Author's Note 2: Song title and portion (at the end) are by Expose. I removed the first verse because it had nothing to do with this story, or Demona's background in the slightest.

Her feet touched down silently, a millennium and more aiding her in her stealth. She tried to smile, after all, she had found the correct window without checking first. But she couldn't be pleased by much tonight. She peered through the glass at a sight she had hoped never to see.

Castle Wyvern, 992 AD

"Ach, lad, yui'll be wearin' a path in the granite if you don't stop yuir pacing," commented the burly tan gargoyle to his leader.

"Where is she, mentor?" questioned the lavender behemoth. "She agreed to join us an hour after sunset…it's almost been two!"

The elder tan gargoyle chuckled to himself, and pointed to the skies. "I believe that be her, Goliath."

Goliath spun around just in time to see his love land in front of him. He smiled at her, and enfolded her into his wings.

"I was worried, my love. I did not know what kept you."

She returned his smile and brushed her fiery red hair from her eyes.

"I am here now, my love. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

Goliath brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing the blue skin. "Shall we commence, my angel of the night?"

Castle Wyvern, 1997 AD

Goliath stood at the head of the room, beside him his mentor and second. Across from him, holding onto his hands was the woman who had entered his life three years earlier, and had stolen his heart in their Avalon travels.

Elisa had dressed herself in what could almost be interpreted as a mockery of her usual garb. A long, pale blue skirt and black, sleeveless shirt covered her body, and she had a cherry blossom tucked behind her left ear. She looked over her lavender love, noticing that he had failed to change his outfit in the slightest. Only one thing was added; a small leather pouch was attached to his belt, and Elisa knew it carried their wedding bands. She smiled up at him and received the protective gaze she had grown to love.

Outside, Demona was struggling to keep herself unnoticed. "Oh Goliath…why her? Why turn to a…human? You loved me…"

992 AD

The mentor cleared his throat, effectively getting the attention of the young couple in front of him.

"D'you two want to just stare at each other, or do you want to become mates?"

The azure gargoyle smiled apologetically at her elder as her love bowed his head in respect.

"All right, you two. Goliath, go ahead."

Goliath turned to his love, and took her hands in his.

"My love, we have been through so much together. As hatchlings, we were playmates. As we grew, we frequently sparred, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, knowing them intimately. The more I learned about you, the more I wanted to know. I didn't just want to know about you, I wanted to know you. You and I are one, my love. The battles we have fought, amidst everything, have made me realize just how much I love you. There is no way of knowing how long we have together, I wish to make the most of this time. You and I are one, now and forever."

1997 AD

"This is a wee bit different from the last time I did this, but I'll do my best. Goliath, please present Elisa with her ring."

Goliath smiled as he fished two ring boxes out of his pouch. He handed one to Brooklyn to hold onto until it was Elisa's turn, and opened the other. Taking the ring out, he placed the box back into his pouch. Holding up Elisa's left hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Wear this always, my Elisa, as a true symbol of our love."

Hudson spoke again, smiling. "Elisa, if you would do the same."

Brooklyn handed her the opened ring box and she removed the circle of gold from it. Tossing the box back to the red gargoyle, she caught a glimpse of blue through a window to her right. Realizing the obvious, she ignored it, and went back to the task at hand. She put the large gold band onto Goliath's middle finger, and looked up into his eyes. "Wear this band, Goliath, to remember I'll always love you."

Hudson's smile grew even larger as he consulted a piece of paper he held in his hands. "It seems these two found a ceremony they'd like to perform, a certain rose ceremony."

At this, Angela came forward and handed a single red rose each to her father and Elisa. Demona watched on, curious, but with tears forming in her eyes as she gazed at her lost love.

992 AD

"Goliath, I love you, pure and simple. But not simple, because everyday, I find out something new about you. My love, I have known you for over fifty years, and I have loved you longer. I will always love you, nothing can change that. I give you my word."

The mentor looked upon the two young gargoyles and smiled. "Ach, as elder of this clan, and as your chosen mentor, I declare you two mates. Congratulations, lad, lass."

Both Goliath and his angel love burst into smiles. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, as he wrapped them both into his wings. "Come, my love," he whispered. "Let us fly."

Still holding onto her, he spread his massive wingspan and leapt off of the tower, her lips firmly attached to his.

1997 AD

Hudson moved aside as Angela took his place at the front of the room. Looking at her father, she started. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other."

Looking at Elisa, Angela continued. "You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between two souls - the title of 'husband' and 'wife.' For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose.

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words 'I love you.' So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose.

"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife. In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a mating ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

"Goliath and Elisa, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be here in the castle - or anywhere else - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love."

Demona almost lost her footing, hearing her daughter utter those words. She was crying openly by now, albeit silently, and had taken those words to heart. Our mating was based upon love as well. I still love you, Goliath. I said I would a thousand years ago, and I did not lie. You did.

"In every marriage," Angela continued, "there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to find the words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.

"That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

"Goliath and Elisa, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

Goliath gazed proudly at his daughter while Broadway beamed a huge smile her way. Angela returned to her seat, and Hudson, once again, took his spot in front. "That was wonderful, lass. Now comes the part you've all been waiting for. Goliath, do the honors."

"Gladly, Hudson," he responded as he picked Elisa up in his arms, kissing her. His wings wrapped around her as he walked toward the very window Demona was looking through. Demona quickly moved aside, hiding herself in the shadows as her former love took off on the traditional mating flight with Elisa.

"Oh Goliath, I could have made you so happy…" Demona flew up to the highest tower and collapsed to her knees. It was all over. He had chosen another, regardless of the vows he had made a thousand years before. Demona curled her wings around her as she covered her face in her hands. For the first time in centuries, Demona wept.

I try to smile so the hurt won't show

Tell everybody I was glad to see you go

But the tears just won't go away

Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay

I know that I ought to find someone new

But all I find is myself always thinking of you

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens

As long as the rivers run to the sea

I'll never get over you getting over me

No matter what I do, each night's a lifetime to live through

I can't go on like this, I need your touch

You're the only one I'll ever love

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens

As long as the rivers run to the sea

I'll never get over you getting over me

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens

As long as the rivers run to the sea

I'll never get over you getting over...

I'll never get over you getting over me

By Expose


End file.
